The Disappearance Of Butters
by SubspaceStar
Summary: Kyle and others dare Butters to spend the night at the old "haunted" mansion. And he does. Only, he disappears. And now Kyle and his friends are being threaten and haunted by someone call B. It's not Butters is it?
1. The Brave Volunteer

**This is told by Kyle's point of view. **_._

* * *

___It was all our fault. _

___Our fault that we made Butters go into the haunted mansion. _

___Our fault that he's disappear. _

___Our fault that he's probalby stuck in that old mansion._

_I regret it. Regret it all... _

_Let's go the to the beginning shall we?_

_It was a kinda normal after school day..._

**Chapter One: The Brave Volunteer**

"That's fuckin' bullshit Cartman!" Stan cried out.

"No, it's not, you stupid fag!" Cartman shouted back, despite the fact that he, Stan, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Clyde and me were in the quiet library.

"Shut up guys or the librarian will kick us out." I hissed in a low voice. But, they didn't listen.

"Yes, it is, fatass!" Stan excited, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes.

"I swear it isn't bullshit!" The DeLore mansion is really haunted!"

"Yeah, and you're not fat, just big boned." Craig chided, adding a smirk at the end.

"Hey, shut up! And I am big boned!" Cartman defended himself.

"Shut up guys I really want to hear the story!" Clyde said, suddenly getting interest in the story.

"Yeah, me too." Kenny said, also getting interest in Cartman's probably fake story.

"It's probably fake anyways." I said, looking at both of them. "It's just lies."

"Rumors also." Craig said, backing me up a little. He cross his arms over his chest just like Stan.

"I'm going to tell the story now. Cartman said.

"Is it s-s-scary?" Tweek asked, holding his silver green coffee thermo. He shiver even through the library was warm.

"Fine, whatever, I gave up." He look at Clyde and Kenny. "But, it's just a load of bull crap so be warn."

"Shut up fag." Cartman hissed. "Anyway, the DeLore mansion is really haunted."

"And your mom isn't a whore." Craig added, making us burst into laughter.

"Shut up! And my mom isn't a whore!" Cartman yelled. I hope the librarian won't kick us out. It was raining outside and really cold.

"Whatever." Craig flip him off.

"As, I was saying, the mansion is haunted. Not only that but rumor has it that back then when the DeLore family was living in it, a lot of murders, unexplained deaths and disappearances occur there." Cartman continued.

"Deaths?" Tweek asked. His pale green eyes were wide open and he shiver more.

Cartman nodded his head. "Yep. Lot's of them. In fact," He let out his evil grin. "The mansion was practicality a bloodbath." Clyde and Kenny gasp at the same time, while Stan roll his eyes. "In the property alone, over seventy-five people's corpses were found there inside and outside the house. And the little forest near it? Many bodies were found there also." Tweek let out a small shriek. Craig let out a yawn.

"Bor-ring!" He said. Only me and Stan laughed.

"Many died people were found there?" Tweek asked. His tone of voice was fear.

"Yep, that's how it got it's nickname; Blood house." He said so calmly, even through Tweek was scare and Kenny and Clyde look so freak out that they were sitting even close to each other. "The most recent murder was-"

"Okay, this is getting boring." Stan said, rudely cutting Cartman off. "Seriously it's a load of bullshit and I'm getting tired."

"I agreed." Craig said, nodding his head. "Let's get something to eat."

"Shut up. If it's so boring, you two can leave." Clyde said. "But I still want to hear the rest."

"Me too." Kenny said. He turn to Cartman. "Continue."

"Thanks. The one famous murder happen about sixty years ago. During that time, the family was a little girl, two twins brother, the dad, the step-mom since the real mom died from illness I think, their grandmother, one younger cousin a uncle and the servants plus maids. The little girl's name was Fina."

"Fina?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why that was her name. Anyhow, she was playing with her twin brothers, John and Giles, and the younger cousin, Elias. At first a maid was watching them but she had to take care of the grand mom. So, she left. At the time, the kids were getting bored so Giles suggested they play hide-and-seek. So, they did. John counted and while the other two went to hide. When he was finish he went to look for them. He look in the house and only found Elias. Then he look in the front yard but they weren't there so he look at the backyard. They weren't there either. So, he decided to look in the little forest that was near the house. He went to look and found-"

"The girl, Fina, died." Stan said, cutting off Cartman once more. "The end, now can we leave?"

Cartman gave him a look. "I wasn't finish."

"Let him finish the story please." Kenny pleaded.

"Fine."

"So, continuing on, he look at the forest and so far, found nothing. He decided that they went probably hiding at the stream so he checked. They weren't there either. He went to check in the forest again. Sitting over at a old fallen tree, was both Giles and Fina. John went closer, saying he found them and that they lost. But both of them looked scare. They were both hugging each other and tears were falling out of their eyes. Fina had blood on her dress while Giles held his pocket knife." Cartman said, looking down. Tweek look like he was going to faint and by now, Kenny and Clyde were holding hands. I wasn't going to say anything about them two.

"So, what happen next?" I asked, getting interesting in the story.

"Well, John walk closer to them but they didn't seem to notice him. He asked what was wrong. Fina just look at him and screamed. Suddenly, John's head fell off and landed near Giles' feet." Cartman look up at us and smiled. "Turns out, in the forest there was a insane psycho who escaped. You see, while Giles and Fina were hiding they kinda ran into him. He was carrying a ax and at that time, they was a lost kid in the forest. He kill the lost kid and Fina and Giles witness it. The blood on Fina's dress was of the lost kid's. The psycho then saw them. They ran but as they ran, Fina fell and twisted her ankle near the tree. She couldn't run and Giles didn't want to leave her alone."

"So much for every man for himself." Stan added quietly.

"When John came, the psycho was behind him so he kill John."

"Did he kill the other kids?" I asked.

"No. Lucky for them, the psycho stop. Then, strangely for some unknown reason, he kill himself."

"Kill himself?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. He slit his throat with the ax. In fact of the kids too."

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know. But maybe it was because of the witch."

"Now a witch is in it? How lame. Can we go now?" Stan asked.

"It's true!" Cartman snapped. "A witch was supposedly living in the forest at that time!"

"That's the stupidest story I ever heard! It's not even true!" Craig said.

"It's true! There's more to the story actually but it's true."

"Yeah, right, Next, you'll be telling me that John haunts the forest."

"He does. Since he was decapitate, his ghost is there but without a head! He's looking for his head. And if you ran into him, he'll cut your head off so that you can become like him. He also haunts the mansion, looking for Fina and Giles since he believes they're responsible for his death."

"Lame. It's not true and the mansion isn't haunted. Neither is the little forest." Craig continued.

"It is true!"

"Oh, yeah, then prove it!" Craig declared.

"I will but I have a better idea!" Cartman said, smirking. "I dare you to spelt a night at the mansion!" Kenny and Clyde gasped at the same time again. I felt my mouth drop.

"No way! I'm not sleeping in a stupid old mansion!"

"You want proof so go sleep in it. You'll see the proof that it's haunted for yourself."

"Read my fucking lips. No way!"

"It sounds stupid anyways." Stan said, sounding bored.

"Then why don't you go Stan?" Cartman asked. "Or are you scare?"

"Hell's no! I'm not scare and it's stupid anyways. Why don't you go?" Stan challenged Cartman.

"Because I don't want to get kill!" Cartman cried out. Me, Craig and Stan started to laugh. Cartman glare at me. "Why don't the stupid Jew go!"

"Shut up fatass. I'm not wasting my time sleeping in a stupid old house. I have to study anyways. Why don't you go?"

He look anywhere. "How about you Tweek?"

"GAH!" He shrieked. "No, that'll be too much pressure!" He nearly spill his coffee.

"How about Kenny?" Clyde suggested.

"Never! Why don't you go Clyde?" Kenny said, looking at him.

"No!"

"I vote for Clyde!" Kenny declared, raising a hand.

"Me too!" Cartman chided, raising a hand.

"I vote for fatass!" Stan raise his hand. So did me and Craig.

"Shut! I vote for the Jew and the fag!" Cartman yelled.

"Never!" I yell back.

"You go!" He said.

"No, you go!"

"Maybe Clyde should go."

"How about Kenny?"

"Tweek?"

"That'll be too much pressure!"

"You go!"

"Jews should go!"

"Fine, I'll do it!" We all turn to see who said that. It was Butters, the loser, the weird kid, the nobody. He was sitting at the table behind us, all alone. I think neither one of us noticed him. He was doing his homework. "I'll go to the haunted house and spend the night over there." We all look at each other. "I'll bring a video camera in case I see a ghost or something. And I'll bring it tomorrow to show you guys whether it's haunted or not." We all look at him.

"Um…." Stan started but didn't saying anything after it. Butters still look at us, waiting for a answer.

"Should we or shouldn't we?" I asked.

"I don't know." Craig said.

Cartman smiled. "Looks like we have a brave volunteer!"

* * *

**Done! Well, just a new fanfic I made. It's kinda lame but I think it's okay. Review if you like it and no flames please. Also, the chapters will be told by someone's point of view,not third. I'll write down the person's names of who's **_**telling it. **_


	2. Future Night Plans

**Kyle's point of view still.**

* * *

_It was cold._

_The night sky was a dark blue brighten up by little stars and the bright white glowing moon. South Park shimmered with it's neon bright store lights, streetlights proving confront from the darkness. And we were walking away from safety, following a fatass to the other side of Stark Pond where a supposedly haunted mansion stood._

_It wasn't worth going there. We shouldn't have gone or not it wasn't worth anyone's lives._

**Chapter Two: Future Night Plans**

We left the library late. Me and Stan waved goodbye as Craig, a sleepy awoken Tweek, and Cylde walked towards the other direction. Tweek was asking Craig, more like annoying Craig considering he had an irritated expression, of what happened. He looked at me and I signed. I heard Craig tell the lie we all swore to say if Tweek and anyone who overheard asked, "Cartman made it up like the fucking liar he is just to scare us. Forget about it okay?

Kenny decided to get a ride with Cartman since the other side of the railroad tracks were far by walking on feet. Butter's parents pick him up in their black SUV. As Craig's group were out of sight, Stan and I started to walk home.

"You think it's really haunted?" Stan asked me.

"Yeah, just like I believe pigs can fly." I taunted and looked up at the sky. "Why, I see one right now."

"Dude, I'm being serious." Stan said, sounding a little irritated.

"Sorry. I don't believe it's haunted. Cartman most likely made it up trying to scare us. It's all so stupid. 'Sides he's a liar and can't be trusted." I remembered how much he lied to us while we were in elementary and even middle school. Why we were even friends with his asshole, I have no idea. "Do you believe it's haunted?"

"I don't know. Like, I agree Cartman's a liar and all but he sound serious when he was telling the story. Maybe it could be."

I turned to him, giving him a my 'what is wrong with you' look. "Seriously?"

He nodded. Folding his arms behind his head, he looked up. "Well, we'll find out on Sunday now won't we."

I looked up at the evening sky as well. "You're right." Then I walked into a post.

* * *

(flashback)

"Are you serious?" I yelled at Butters, jumping out of my chair. He gave me a frighten look, his facial expression showing shyness and fear.

"Dude, shut up, we don't want to get kicked out." Craig snapped at me, showing me how my yell attracted several people's attention. One of the library ladies glared at me.

"Sorry." I apologized meekly, while my face turned red. I slowly sat back down, looking at Cartman with a smirk on his fat face.

"Nice to know we have someone brave." He looked at Butters.

"You'll really do it?" Clyde asked.

"Why not?" Butters replied, a small smile coming out.

"Seriously? No offense but you look like you can't handle it." Craig looked at him. He wasn't joking.

Butters glared at him, offense obliviously taken. "Oh, then I bet you want to do it? Why didn't you volunteer first?" He sneered as he glared back.

Silence fell over our table. We all looked from Craig to Butters. Craig's blue-green eyes narrowed at Butter's light blue ones. "Ooooh burn." Stan said lightly.

Butters started to smirk but stop when he saw Craig's smile. Slowly flipping him off Craig replied "Because I'm not stupid and unlike you, I don't need to do things in order to have friends, loser."

"I take my burn back and send it to Butters." Stan whispered to me and I let out a small laugh.

"Ladies, calm down." Cartman chided. Craig looked away to his phone but Butters just had a nasty look. "Anyways, how should we do this? Should we start today?" He looked at us for ideas.

"Well, today's Tuesday. We can't do it doing a school night because Butters will need to stay over." Clyde said as we all pondered the question.

"Clyde's right. I doubt our parents will let us out on a school day. But.." I wondered, everyone focusing on me. "How about Saturday? We can say we're going to watch a movie or something."

"On this weekend. It's perfect." Kenny grinned.

"He can go on this Saturday. And we're meet up on Sunday to watch the video." Clyde said happily.

"We should all go." Cartman declared.

"What!?" Stan and I cried out.

"Guys, be quiet." Craig said, looking at us with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, like Tweek." Kenny pointed out at the other blond. "He's always loud but now he's quiet."

"That's because he's asleep." I pointed now. He was laying his head on the table and looked peacefully.

"When did he fall asleep?" Clyde asked as we all wondered. Well most.

"Guys seriously who cares." Cartman looked at us, sounding frustrated. "So like I was saying, we'll all go to the Mansion at saturday night." He looked at our protesting faces. "We're going to escort Butters there and stay for a bit, you know look around." He gave out a small evil smile. "You're going to see how it's haunted."

"Do you know where it even is fatass?" Yes, I still believe he was lying.

"Yes, I do you stupid Jew. You're going to see that it's real and is haunted. Then you'll be my bitch. Or are you too scared like Craig?"

"Fuck off Cartman." Craig flipped him off as well as I did.

"Yeah Cartman. I can't wait 'till Saturday comes so I can prove your stupid ass it's not."

"Deal then Jew." He turned to the others. "So Saturday we meet?"

"Yeah but my mom won't let me stay out." Clyde said.

"We should just sneak out at night. I'm down for it." Kenny raised his hand. "It'll be cool."

"My parents will ground me if I sneak out. And I don't think they'll let me stay out." Butters said nervously. "I don't want to get grounded."

"I have to ask my mom but I doubt she will." Stan said.

"How about we have a sleepover?" I suggested. "Like we can say we're sleeping over at someone's house and go to the mansion for a bit, drop off Butters, and come back. We can lie that Butter's sleeping over with us when in reality he's at that mansion."

"We should." Stan agreed, making Butters smile.

"That's prefect." Cartman smiled. "But who's house?" We all looked at him.

"The one who's stupid idea is it to send Butters to that house." Craig said.

"What? Ugh fine then. Saturday night, everyone be at my house at seven. Butters, bring your video camera, sleeping bag and any other things you'll need, like food and water. The rest of us bring normal sleepover things. I'll tell my mom we're going to see a late movie. Bring something to walk in because we're going hiking." We all looked at each other, unbelieving that we're actually going to do this plan. "We're going to need flashlights and maybe even a crowbar. Oh and..." He looked at us, his chocolate brown eyes dead serious. "This stays between us and only us, got it?"

"Sure fatass." I said, not looking at him.

He drop his hands in front of me. People turned to look but he didn't care. "I'm dead serious Kyle. Don't even fuck with me, this stays between us and only us. We don't tell anyone at all, not our parents, not other friends or classmates. No one needs to know what we're doing but us. We're going to swear it got it?"

"Okay, I swear I won't tell anyone." I said. The others swore too. "But Cartman?"

"Yes jew-boy? Now what?"

"What do we do about Tweek?" I pointed at him. Amazing how he slept through all this.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "No one tell him anything, I doubt he was listening anyways. If he was, we'll lie about it." He then looked at us. "Everyone now swear that we all swear to Tweek and anyone else who might of overheard."

I rolled my eyes. "Damn it Cartman, don't be paranoid-"

"Everyone swear now!"

"Fucking Cartman..."

* * *

**Sorry for not being around anymore. Lately I've been distinct with fanfiction and now I'm trying to come back. Sorry If this was very short. I will try to update and continue my fanfics so thank you for support and reading. It helps a lot. If you see any grammar or spelling errors please send me a message and I will fix it as soon as possible. **


	3. Over the days

**Thank you for the reviews, they help out. ^^ Sorry that this is a short chapter DX**

* * *

**Chapter three: Over the days**

"Oh Hey Kyle!" I turned around, dark green eyes meeting light blue eyes. "I was- whoa. What happened to you?"

I sighed. "It's nothing Butters." It was just a small bruise was on my forehead from that stupid lamppost. Though it did hurt, thankfully it wasn't too noticeable. Or so I thought. It was Wednesday, hump day or whatever people liked to call it. Only three more days until our plan. "You were saying something?" I picked up a tray and grab an apple.

"Oh, I was wondering if you were excited. You know..." Butters grabbing an apple and tray as well. We both stood in the slow cafeteria line. I could tell Cartman was holding up the line, arguing with one of cafeteria workers about how he wanted two main food items.

"I don't know how to feel honestly." I replied, reaching for a sandwich.

"I see. I'm honestly a little nervous." Butters said, low and shy.

"If you don't want to do it, just say it."

"I do want to do it!" He barked, fast and fiercely. "I'm going to do it, just you watch."

"Um, fine then." What's his problem? _He acts like this is such a great honor or deal_. I thought as I saw pride and anger in his face.

The line started to move again. I grab an orange juice, punched in my i.d. number and paid for my food. While I waited for Butters, I scanned the cafeteria room. Craig and his gang were at their own table. The Goths sat in a lone table, faraway from us "conformists". The Vampire kids (and a lot of them, their group really grown) claimed four tables. Jocks had their own table while nerds had their own. Kenny and Cartman were already sitting in our table. And Stan...Stan was with Wendy and the girl's table.

"Wow, seriously?"

"Seriously what? Butters asked innocently, back to his normal cheerful self.

"Nothing." It's really pathetic how Stan does so much to please Wendy. Well, in my opinion. I noticed Butters following me. "Don't you usually sit with..." I glanced at what the rest of the school calls the loser table. And no, it's not the ugly kids table. It consisted of Butters, Pip, Kevin, and oddly enough Christophe.

"I though I would sit with you guys for today." Butters said quietly, waving at Pip. The Brit looked confused but quickly ignored it.

"Oh okay then." We sat down. Kenny looked at Butters then back at me. 'Seriously dude?'

"Just for today." I replied quietly.

"He is such a loser." Cartman said as we sat down. He sounded irritated, maybe since he didn't get two food items like he wanted.

"Who is?" Butters asked innocently."

"Kahl, your best friend is a faggot." He went back to his food not even looking at Butters. I couldn't tell if he was really ignoring Butters or didn't even notice.

"Shut up fatass!" Stan made be my super best friend and all, but just watching him trying to please Wendy makes you cringe.

"Oh yeah Jew, you shut up! I bet you're gay for him Kahl." Cartman said loudly.

I felt my face turn red from embarrassment. "No I'm not you stupid fat fuck!"

Kenny looked at Butters. "Don't even try to stop them."

* * *

I looked over the bruise. It was fading, though if you look closely you'll see it yellowish and gross. I covered my forehead with my red hair and turned around to my bed. On it was a medium dark green backpack and my sleeping bag compete with some pjs. Inside the backpack was water, some snacks, a flashlight, and a small pocketknife I took from the kitchen. I checked my phone to see if Stan was ready.

"Honey, make sure you have a jacket." My mom called from downstairs.

"I already have one!" I replied. A black hoodie will work as fine. Then again we'll going to be outside.

_Beep Beep_

Stan replied. I put on a dark gray jacket and opened the text.

**Im on my way to ur house. u rea dy?**

I replied with 'Yes I am.'

Double checking that my flashlight's batteries still worked, I grab my bags and headed downstairs to the living room. My younger brother Ike was there watching t.v. "Mom says it's going to be even colder then before so wear a jacket and stuff."

"I already have them." I pointed to my green and showed my black gloves. The doorbell rang and I quickly opened it.

"Hey dude." Stan greeted as he stepped in. He waved at Ike, who waved back before turning back to the t.v. Stan looked back at me. "You ready?"

I then knew he wasn't asking if I had all my things. "A little scared honestly. And worried." I replied low.

"Me too. Let's go get it over with."

"Boys, what are you doing exactly again?" My mom asked, not because she forgot but to make sure.

"Mom, I already told you. We're going to Cartman's for a sleepover. We're gonna drop our bags off then all of us is going to walk to watch a movie and hangout at the mall. Then we're gonna go back to his place for the sleepover." I replied. "Don't worry I have my phone on me and his mom is going to be there okay?"

"Alrighty then, call me if anything happens!"

I looked at Stan, who looked a little uneasy. "It'll be fine right?"

"Dude, I'm sure it'll be." I waved at my mom and we walked out as she told us to have fun and be safe.

* * *

**Short chapter I know sorry again. If you see any grammar or spelling errors please message me thank you. Review if you like.**


End file.
